


Writing prompt

by Catmagn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmagn/pseuds/Catmagn
Summary: I'm really bad at writing but I just thought of an idea that I would love to see become a story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Writing prompt

What happens if ladybug and chat have to fight sandboy again. But instead of marinette's nightmare is chat blac and chat finds out what happened to them in the future.

If this is already a story can you tell me but I just thought it was an interesting idea.


End file.
